Inkigayo Accident
by Kiming
Summary: Wonwoo tsundere yang cemburu hanya karena si kekasih hitamnya menjadi MC acara music terkenal, Inkigayo. Serta melihat foto yang di upload Mingyu di instagram pribadinya/MEANIE/NON GS


Inkigayo Accident

(Meanie)

-Wonwoo tsundere yang cemburu hanya karena si kekasih hitamnya menjadi MC acara music terkenal, Inkigayo. Serta melihat foto yang di upload Mingyu di instagram pribadinya-

_Happy Reading_

Mingyu memasuki dorm ketika waktu menunjukkan satu menit sebelum tengah malam. Ia melihat seisi dorm yang gelap, menandakan semua member sudah tidur, mengingat jadwal padat mereka untuk melakukan promosi album 'Thanks'. Mingyu memasuki kamarnya yang diisi oleh Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan Jihoon. Terlihat Jihoon adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang belum tidur. ia sibuk membuat nada mungkin, Mingyu tidak ingin terlalu peduli. Tubuhnya lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat istirahat. Maka ia segera melepaskan jaket kulit berwarna hitamnya sekaligus mengganti celana panjangnya dengan training abu-abu.

"Baru pulang, Gyu?" sapa Jihoon ketika Mingyu mengambil pembersih muka untuk membersihkan make up tipisnya.

"Ne, hari ini lelah sekali, Hyung.. aku tampil bersama kalian sekaligus membawakan acara.." jawab Mingyu dengan suara beratnya. Jihoon hanya terkekeh sampai matanya terpejam. Ia kembali berkutat dengan notebooknya, sesekali tangan kecilnya meraih cangkir kopi di sampingnya. Jihoon adalah maniak kopi, sama sepertinya.

"Tidak tidur, Hyung?" tanya Mingyu setelah selesai membersihkan wajahnya. Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng. Ia bangkit, lalu keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa cangkir kopi yang ternyata sudah kosong. Mingyu membiarkan Jihoon keluar, ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dikasurnya. Membuka aplikasi instagram lalu melihat komentar atas postingannya hari ini. Ia tertawa sendiri membaca komentar carat yang lucu, dan sebagian ada yang cemburu karena Mingyu bersanding dengan Chaeyeon.

CKLEK

"Cepat sekali membu-." ucapan Mingyu terhenti ketika mendongak, mengira bahwa Jihoon yang masuk tapi ternyata bukan. Sesosok mata rubah memandangi Mingyu sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada, bersender di tembok. Ya, dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasih Mingyu. Mingyu menelan ludah gugup. Ia tidak merasa membuat masalah hari ini, kecuali... _Wonwoo cemburu melihat special stage tadi._

"H-hyung.." panggil Mingyu pelan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan berdiri menghampiri kekasihnya yang belum tidur padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir setengah satu dini hari. Tangannya terulur mencoba menarik pergelangan lelaki rubah itu, namun buru-buru ditepis oleh Wonwoo.

"Kau mengirimiku pesan jika kau pulang jam setengah 10, Mingyu, lalu kemana 2 jam 30 menitmu itu hm? Berkencan dengan pasangan MC mu?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela napas, ia menarik lengan Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya. Bisa berbahaya jika Seungcheol ataupun Jeonghan terbangun, bisa-bisa Mingyu diusir dari kamarnya karena membuat bising. Ia membawa Wonwoo keruang tengah dan mendudukkan Wonwoo disalah satu sofa yang ada disana.

"Dengarkan aku, aku tadi makan bersama para staf. Karena aku adalah anggota baru, jadi aku ikut saja. Tidak enak bukan jika aku menolak mereka, padahal aku baru saja mendapatkan tawaran itu?" jawab Mingyu sambil menggenggam tangan kekasih manisnya. Wonwoo membuang mukanya.

"Tapi tidak dengan memakai atribut bangsatmu, Gyu.." protes Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya terkekeh lalu meraih kekasih mungilnya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Dengar, yang ia lihat adalah bagian luar tubuhku, berbeda denganmu yang sudah mengetahui luar dalam tubuhku. Jadi, kurasa kau tahu sisi 'bangsatku' yang tidak diketahui olehnya.." jawab Mingyu enteng dan sukses membuat rona merah menjalar diseluruh pipi Wonwoo. Beruntung diruang tengah tersebut lampunya sengaja tidak dinyalakan, jadi mereka hanya diterangi oleh lampu dari kamar Mingyu yang tidak ditutup oleh Jihoon. Mingyu tahu sebenarnya lelaki pendek itu berniat menguping pembicaraannya dengan Wonwoo. Tapi Mingyu masa bodoh dengan itu semua.

"Dan, postinganmu, banyak yang mengatakan kau cocok dengannya.." ucap Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Instagram milik Minghao.." jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela napasnya, seharusnya ia tahu siapa dalang dibalik kecemburuan Wonwoo. Padahal selama Mingyu latihan sendiri bersama Chaeyeon, lelaki manis itu tidak pernah cemburu. Yah, bisa dibilang semenjang mereka promosi Clap, Wonwoo jadi menghilangkan sifat tsunderenya. Bukannya Mingyu tidak suka, ia malah senang Wonwoo sangat berbeda dari Wonwoo yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Lebih berinteraksi dengan para member, dan Mingyu mengutuk keputusan Minghao untuk mengajaknya membuat instagram pribadi. Wonwoo bahkan mendiamkan Mingyu setelah tahu bahwa Pledis mempublikasikan instagram Mingyu setelah Minghao.

"Dengar sayang.. aku menguploadnya hanya untuk pamer pada orang-orang yang dulu meremehkanku bahwa aku bisa berdiri seperti sekarang. Berkatmu, berkat Seventeen, semua yang ku cita-citakan tercapai. Mendapatkan karier, mendapatkan banyak teman, dan mendapatkan kekasih sepertimu.." ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum malu.

"Dasar penggombal.." ucap Wonwoo pelan lalu memeluk Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum, lalu melirik jam dinding di depan mereka. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, dan pukul 7 pagi besok mereka ada latihan.

"Tidakkah kita seharusnya tidur?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mendongak dan melihat jam dinding. Lalu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia bangkit dari sofa, diikuti oleh Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum ketika lelakinya berjalan dahulu, bersiap memasuki kamarnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Gyu.." ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba sambil membalikkan badannya. Mingyu melihatnya dan yakin bahwa masalah ini akan panjang. Setidaknya untuk satu jam kedepan. Ia harus rela hanya tidur selama kurang dari 4 jam.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu. Matanya sungguh sangat berat.

"Menurutmu bagus mana aku atau dia?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu membulatkan matanya. Pertanyaan apalagi ini Ya Tuhan..

"Kau pikir dirimu barang? Kau lebih cantik dan indah dari siapapun.." jawab Mingyu cepat. Ayolah, Jeon.. tidakkah kau kasihan dengan kekasihmu? Ia bekerja siang malam, belum lagi menyembuhkan cemburumu yang berlebihan. Tidakkah kau menyuruhnya istirahat? Bahkan kantung matanya sudah hampir mirip seperti panda, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang mulai memerah karena lelah.

"Aku tampan, Gyu. Mana mungkin aku cantik, matamu sudah mulai bermasalah huh?" tanya Wonwoo sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau cantik, Hyung.. atau uhm.. aku menyebut cantik untuk Jeonghan hyung, Minghao, Jungkookie, dan Chaeyeon?" tanya Mingyu menggoda. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu datar, kakinya melayang dan..

DUAKKK

"Ouhh tulang keringku.." rintih Mingyu sambil memegang tulang kering kaki sebelah kanannya yang baru saja mendapatkan tendangan sayang dari Wonwoo. Ia mendongak, menatap pelaku penendangan tersebut.

"Kau tidak boleh menyebut mereka cantik!" ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela napasnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" jawab Wonwoo.

"Arraseo Arraseo.." ucap Mingyu mengalah.

"Awas kau bilang begitu!" ancam Wonwoo. Mingyu menarik senyum jahilnya.

"Apa? Kookie makhluk cantikku?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada menggoda.

"PUTUS!" ucap Wonwoo final dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Oh tidak, Wonwoo hyung kau pasti bercanda!" teriak Mingyu membahana sambil menggedor pintu kamar Wonwoo dan sukses membangunkan semua member Seventeen yang sedang tidur.

Yah, mungkin urusan Mingyu dan Wonwoo akan panjang dan bahkan sangat panjang. Mungkin memakan waktu beberapa hari bahkan minggu, atau lebih parahnya bulan. Dan karena teriakan itu pula Mingyu bukan hanya berurusan dengan Wonwoo, melainkan dengan semua member yang memburunya dengan omelan-omelan, lalu berakhir dengan Mingyu yang tidur disofa selama 3 minggu penuh.

_END_

:::Coretan Author:::

Yuhuu author yang kece balik lagi dengan membawa Meanie sebagai artis utama #krikkrikkrik

Hehe ini ff yang terinspirasi dari special stagenya Mingyu, Chaeyeon, sama Song Kang atau siapalah itu ya. Beberapa kali liat itu si Kiming kaya tukang ojek yang tiba-tiba dicasting dipinggir jalan wkwkwk. Ini juga sebenernya ff yang terinspirasi dari chatnya author sebelah yang paling disayang.. hehehe..

Jangan lupa review reader-nim #bow

Terimakasih dan Terima author sebelah

(emoji lope lope)


End file.
